


Not Dolled Up

by pcnandswcrd (moonlightnightmare)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Borderlands 3
Genre: DON'T GIVE ME EXCUSES TO WRITE DOMESTIC MOXXI AND TIMTAM, ENJOY IT, F/M, I love this ship, I swear, So this is some cute shit, here's this thing, it's short., pardon me, so um, someone requested Moxxi with no makeup, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnightmare/pseuds/pcnandswcrd
Summary: Timothy walks in on Moxxi getting all dolled up.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Mad Moxxi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Not Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests for things you'd like to see at pcnandswcrd on tumblr. <3

It was a rare occurance to see Moxxi without her layers of makeup on. And while, it was a strange and beautiful thing to see. It was a rare occurrence for a reason. Moxxi didn’t let anyone see her without her face all painted up and doll like. Just like she avoided letting people see her working on cars in her garage. 

This was the time that he loved her most. 

When she was in the garage getting her dirty. Or in the field killing someone. Or doing things that made her not what she tried to portray herself as. 

Or when she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, make up strewn everywhere, brushes in hand.

“Sugar, how long you been standing there with your mouth hangin’ open? You’ll catch flies.” 

Timothy smiled at her. 

“I honestly lost track of time, Mox. Like. Damn.” He laughed. “God you’re gorgeous.” 

“I’m not even all dolled up yet.” Moxxi countered. 

Timothy thought for a moment on the matter, rolled it over in his head. Looked her up and down. Looked at himself in the mirror. He still hated that he found Jack’s face when he looked there. Damn student debt and desperation. 

“Don’t have to be, baby.” He moved to close the space between them at that. His hand moving to take the brush from her. 

“You know, Timothy. You don’t---” 

He shushed her, well. Sorta. More like he grabbed her by the chin and pulled her in for a kiss. One that made her fall silent there against him. 

“If it makes you happy, awesome. But you don’t gotta put so much effort into spending time with me. I’m not a hard man to please.” 

“I wouldn’t have married you if you were.”   
.


End file.
